Rescued
by Lil-Diego
Summary: Kyle needs help. He's down Stark's pond. He needs to be rescued...


_A.N I can't believe it's been this long since i submitted something. So as a result, this one is sort of rusty ah well D._

_Enjoy Kyle._

**

* * *

**

**Rescued**

I walked down the lonely, dust path that led to Stark's pond. It was unusually quiet, since the holiday season had begun, the whole point of a pond being there was that it was meant for skating on. I traced my finger along the bench and sat down for a few minutes just taking in the reflection of myself in the pond.

This time of year was particularly refreshing so I thought as I reflected over the past few weeks. What had I gained this year? Good Grades? Check. Finally beat Wendy over a science fair project? Nearly done. Must do that whole big magnet thing this year. Then victory will be mine.

The one good thing that stuck on my mind throughout the entire year was my friends. They had all developed in a good way and even fat-ass managed to lose some weight! I grinned at this thought before once again turning my smile into my concentrated face. I didn't need to get sidetracked this time. I was here to think and be serious, and not here to be all happy.

Out of all my friends, I guessed it was Kenny that had progressed. He had ditched that whole tramp looking look, got rid of his parka and instantly became the coolest kid on the block. He began to date girls, and boys for that matter and instantly became the most recognized face on the block. If you were a girl wanting a date, he'll be over to you in a second. If you were a boy, same goes to you. However, he had prided himself with not going over with the Jocks but stayed with us. Then again, it was surprising how Stan stayed with us. I smiled as I realised that it was me.

He would do anything now. Kenny was a blast. And fat-ass? Yeah, he changed a bit. However, he was still a manipulative fat cunt, but then again I guess if you can change the fact that he stopped being a little whiney pussy and actually managed to pluck up the courage to ASK Wendy out, then yeah. I guess fucked up things become good ones.

I looked at my watch. It was nearly 4PM, seriously, where was everyone? I scanned the area just to make sure that I was alone, and I found none of the human form. Not even Kenny, who usually was seen here with his date of two… or three come to think of it.

Out of my friends, that stood it was particularly Stan. Of course when it came to Gym class I would pick him, and vice versa. The whole package that comes with a best friend is that you choose them over everyone else. You always pick your best friend, whatever you do. That's the curse. It's your best friend or no one at all. Maybe that's why I was in such a bad shape.

I haven't' seen Stan in two days. I remembered as I picked up a stone and threw it in the pond. It didn't do that trick that Kenny did every time he done it.

Alas, I guess it wasn't meant to be.

My thoughts once again traced back to the one boy that had stuck in my mind ever since elementary school when he handed me that cookie and said,

"Ky? Take cookie. Cookie good."

I sighed as I began walking down the path that Stan had led me to when it was my 16th Birthday. I smiled once again remembering that night. I put my glasses on as I walked down the same path. In my mind, everything was transfixed. The stones, the leaves, everything even the fucking colours sat in my mind in exactly the same as I walked into the surroundings.

My mind went blank as I saw it. I stared at it, wondering how on earth it could still be there after all this time. I knelt down, and touched it. It was like electrical circuits. It was hard to describe. It seemed like a forbidden object, even though it was Stan who had made it.

How long ago was this? 7 months. 7 months and It was still here… standing…

I stood up, suddenly all scared that I wasn't meant to be here. I picked up a rock and wrote into the oak tree the time and date that "Ky" was here.

"I thought you be here Kyle."

My head spun round and I quickly dropped the stone. Fuck, I did not need this.

"Um… yeah." I looked at my speaker and discovered that he looked rough than ever. All my thoughts that were angry, sad and disappointed started to fill my head as I looked up at Stan. His eyes were still sparkling with blue, but in a way they were lacking their inner sparkle. The outer sparkle was still there, but it just wasn't the same.

"Kyle we need to talk."

"No we don't Stan. I don't need to be rescued. We've been through this… I know what you feel."

I heard Stan sigh and I sat down on the bark tree that was in the middle of the ground. I knew his actions and sure enough he was sitting next to me holding my hand.

I looked up at the sky and at this moment in time I felt nothing could be ever so perfect. I didn't want those thoughts of betrayal, hatred and jealousy come into my mind but then I had to face the facts. I let it pass me for a few minutes, just loving the feel of Stan's hand towards mine, before sighing.

He sighed too, as if he knew that it was coming.

"Stan… you know that I can't do this."

Stan ignored the question and said to me softly,

"You're wearing glasses."

I blushed.

"Ky, you know I love it when you do that."

I felt myself slipping again, damn if this was going to go anywhere this wasn't the way to do this.

"What about those things you said Stan huh? Come on, explain."

"Kyle, I did and you know that I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I could tell that Stan was getting tired of me, but I just couldn't forgive him.

"I don't need to be rescued."

Stan laughed and said softly, "I love you. I know I messed up dude, but look I'm sorry. I just didn't realise that…"

"Keep going Stan." I laughed at his hesitant to be romantic but hey what's a guy to do? I want romance.

"I didn't realise that not picking you for gym class is as stupid as not toasting muffins. I'm sorry baby Ky and I won't do it ever ever again. Next gym we do… I'll pick you. Even though you're absolutely crap at football."

I laughed and hit Stan.

"I've been practising…"

"Seriously."

"…No."

"Knew it."

Stan looked up at me with his blue eyes and grinned. Dammit I just couldn't resist. But then again I thought to myself as I kissed him softly, it was all part of my plan to be rescued.


End file.
